


Holding Patterns 2 - Landing

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ thinks about time - Sequel to "Shifting Sands" and "Holding Patterns"





	Holding Patterns 2 - Landing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Holding Patterns 2 - Landing**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** CJ thinks about time - sequel to "Shifting Sands" and "Holding Patterns"  
**Spoiler:** Everything up to and including Privateers  
**Author's Note:** As requested - okay demanded - a sequel to "Shifting Sands" and "Holding Patterns"

The smoke was thick and acrid, choking the breath from her body.  Strident alarms were blaring, increasing the pain in her head.  Then, predictably the screams began.

"CJ?"

She could hear him yelling, but she was too busy to answer.  Who knew baking cupcakes could be so dangerous?

"CJ, the smoke alarms woke the babies again."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own," she mumbled, holding the muffin pan under the sink and running water over the charred balls that were all that was left of the chocolate cupcakes she'd been baking for the twins' first birthday.

Coughing, she waved a dishtowel at the smoke, hoping to silence the alarms.  Desperate she resorted to the tired and true method - knocking the smoke alarm off the kitchen wall with Toby's baseball bat.

"Are you all right?" Toby asked, an weepy one-year old tucked under each arm.

"I'm fine, but I killed the cupcakes."  CJ pushed her bangs off her sweaty forehead and tossed her oven mitts in the sink along with the incinerated remains.  "I'm a failure in the kitchen."

"You have other talents."  Toby grinned at her.  "Andi's bringing a cake just in case.  Why don't you go take some aspirin for that headache you keep denying and then soak in a bubble bath for a half hour or so.  You've got time before everyone gets here."

"You told Andi to buy a cake?" she asked, glaring at him.  "I said I'd bake cupcakes."

"It was just a backup cake," Toby hurriedly explained, closing the distance between them so that Sarah's chubby outstretched arms could reach her. CJ never stayed mad for long when she was holding one of the twins.

With a knowing look, CJ took the baby and cradled her against her shoulder.  "Someday that's not going to work, Pokey."

He smirked and then yelped when Samuel pulled on his beard.  "Hey, whose side are you one anyway?"

The baby giggled and Toby placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.  "Go!  Samuel and I'll clean up the kitchen."

CJ looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and nodded in agreement.  "I'll just put Sarah down to finish her nap.  Let me know when Andi gets here."

"Does your head still hurt?" he asked, sliding into bed beside her.  The apartment was strangely empty now that the twins had gone home with their mother.  He and Andi had found that shifting the twins every two weeks from one household to the other worked well for everyone.  Today's birthday celebration was the end of his two weeks.

"No."  She rolled over and found her favorite shoulder to sleep on.  "This morning the smoke... well it reminded me of . . ."

"I know," he responded, hugging her closer.  "It was a miracle that no one was hurt when the plane had to make that hard landing."

"I think the pilots had something to do with it."  She smiled and ran her hand over his chest, slipping open the buttons on his pajama top.  "They landed the plane even though they had no electronics and no landing gear."

"When that phone went dead... ."  He stopped speaking and tilted her head up for a kiss.  His tongue swept through her mouth, demanding that she prove she was really there in his arms.

CJ moved on top of him, opening his pajama top so that she could touch his warm skin. "I don't want to talk about it.  Everyone survived and even though the Andi had the babies early, they were fine too."

Toby tugged her gown up and over her head, his hands moving down her back and back up in long stroking motions.  "I think I lost ten years of my life that day.  First the crash and then Andi going into labor.  I thought God was punishing me."

She pushed one hand into his pajama bottom and cupped him, marveling at the feel of him growing in her hand.  "God loves you Toby Zeigler and so do I."

"You're happy?" he whispered, working her panties down enough to find her moist center with his fingers.

CJ sighed as he stroked her.  "I promise I'll tell you if I'm not."

"You'll tell me in time for me to fix it?" he persisted, still worried that one day he'd come home to find her gone.

Damn, Andi, CJ thought.  He would probably never get over the way Andi had ended their marriage.  "I promise, Toby.  You'll never escape me."

She felt his acceptance of her words but knew that it would only be a few weeks before he'd need to hear the same words again.

Moving her so that she reclined her back, he pushed away the bedclothes and stared down at her.  

"Toby," she squirmed, recognizing the look in his eyes.  "You don't have to..."

Her protests turned to sighs as he kissed the insides of her ankles, slowly working his way upward. 

"Toby?"

"I have to rest for a little while," he mumbled, patting her hip as he lay spooned behind her.

"Do you know what would make me really happy?" she whispered, turning her head to see his reaction.

He opened one eye.  "I thought you were happy?"

"But I could be even happier if we took a vacation.  Just the two of us?"  She pushed her bottom back against his groin.

"Fine," he shut his eye, his fingers moving to rest on her stomach.

"So, it's okay if I check with Leo about it?"

"Yeah," he answered, dropping off to sleep.

Smiling, CJ shut her eyes and tugged his hand up to cup her breast.  She loved spending time at the beach.

The End.


End file.
